Chapter 83
Kotonodama 3 (コトノダマ 3, Kotonodama 3) is the 83rd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kotoha is amazed by the vastness of the Senate library. Noriko shows Kotoha around and explains while that they may not have as many books as the National Library they have a larger collection of foreign books. Lila looks around but decides to visit elsewhere. Kotoha looks around wondering where to start and recognizes many of the books from having borrowed them from Lila. Murasaki tells Kotoha to simply pick anything that catches her interests, surprising Kotoha with his sudden appearance. Kotoha asks Murasaki for recommendations which Murasaki is surprised that she has not hit him since meeting last time. Kotoha cites Touka having forgiven Murasaki as her reason and Murasaki asks to inspect her prompting Kotoha to yell. The librarian tells the two to quiet down and Murasaki proceed to check out two books. Lucy tells Murasaki to head outside once in awhile instead of reading all the time which Murasaki rejects. Uzu enters the library and inquires to Lucy about a specific books. Lucy gives Uzu the location to the book and Kotoha is surprised Lucy was able to do so with using a computer. Lucy states doing so is easy given ten years of experience and memory. Noriko arrives to check out a bunch of books and Kotoha heads back to browse. Lucy asks Noriko why she brought Kotoha to the library and Noriko gives Lucy a usb, telling Lucy it is of interest to her. Lucy plugs in the drive and is shown a video showcasing Kotoha and Hime’s virtual duel, surprising Lucy to learn of Kotoha’s ability. Lucy offers to make a reading list for Kotoha and brings her to a locked compartment of the library, leading to spacious room with a single bookshelf and three hallways leading to other rooms. Lucy tells Kotoha that the more rare books are stored there and proceeds to take several out. Lucy deduces that Lila is the type to read many books and explains that once she has reached her level the books at the front of the library will not be satisfactory. After getting several books the two head back to the main room. Lucy prepares the two of them tea and Kotoha skims through the books a bit, verifying their quality. Lucy is surprised Kotoha can read them to which Kotoha explains she other languages such as Russian, Italian and French. Lucy explains it to be important to have obtain the means for their desires which many people lack, Kotoha’s desire being to read. Lucy elaborates it being important for her as a Kotodama user to be be able to make her goals reality. Kotoha is surprised that Lucy knew who she was and that she is treating a hanyou like herself kindly despite being from the Senate. Lucy explains that Kotoha being a hanyou is half human half yōkai, thus youkai of the other half must exist. Lucy uses Kotodama to summon a spoon, revealing herself to be a pure youkai Kotodama user. Above the Senate roof, Hifumi echoes sounds into the building and declares to start. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Noriko Shiina * V Lila F * Murasaki Iyo * Lucy Rang Miraclouse (First appearance) * Uzu Kibune * Hime Yarizakura (video) * Hifumi Navigation Category:Chapters